Electronic devices, such as smartphones and wearable devices, have been widely used with the development of mobile communication technologies. These electronic devices may include various components to provide a variety of functions. For example, an electronic device may include a graphic processing unit (GPU) to provide a graphical user interface (GUI) through a display module. In addition, the electronic device may include a communication processor to communicate with other electronic devices.
However, the aforementioned components may generate electromagnetic waves, and the electromagnetic waves generated by the components may cause a malfunction of the electronic device. Furthermore, the electromagnetic waves generated by the components may have a harmful influence on a human body. Accordingly, a shield-can needs to be disposed on the components to shield the electromagnetic waves. The shield-can may shield the electromagnetic waves generated by the components.
The components may generate heat, as well as electromagnetic waves. The heat generated by the components may be transferred to a surface of the product to cause a user to feel uncomfortable and degrade the performance of the product, and heat transferred to a PCB may cause a malfunction of other components. Accordingly, it is necessary to prevent and/or reduce the heat generated by the components from being transferred to a surface of the product and neighboring components. However, since the aforementioned shield-can has a low thermal heat capacity, the heat generated by the components may be transferred to a surface of the product and the neighboring components. For example, heat radiating from a processor is not discharged through the shield-can and thus may affect a memory through the PCB.